I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically controlling the impingement of the beam from an electron beam welding gun on a work piece.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electron beam welding equipment of the type which emits a beam of electrons which impinge upon a work piece to form a weld are well known and generally accepted throughout many industries. With such equipment the welder gun must be "aimed" at the work piece so that the electron beam impinges upon the intended area.
Heretofore it has been the practice in the industry to manually aim the welder gun at the target. Such a procedure is not only time consuming, particularly when the wleder gun must be repositioned for each welding operation, but also in practice it has been found that the welder gun is often inaccurately positioned. Needless to say, inadequate welds result from an improperly aimed welder gun.